


BTS - Who would be the loudest in bed / what they would sound like (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [82]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Loud Sex, Most Likely To, Most To Least, Sex, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only.We can also be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Who would be the loudest in bed / what they would sound like (Most to Least)

**1\. J-Hope**

We feel that Hoseok would have very limited control over expressing his pleasure and wouldn’t realise how loud he was being. Deliberately quiet sex would not really be an option with him, it would either happen or it wouldn’t. His moans would be very whiny; the type that would echo around the room and alert the neighbours. When talking (dirty) to you during sex, he would also not be very self aware and speak loudly, gasping out compliments. The sex itself would also be a loud affair; lots of bed squeaking and echos as your bodies connect. Hoseok of all the members would be the most likely to receive a complaint from his neighbours and would be very baffled and quite embarrassed as he genuinely wouldn’t have thought he was being loud.

 

**2\. V**

While Taehyung would be able to control his loudness depending on whether the situation would call for it, we feel he would get pleasure out of being deliberately loud and grunty. His cries would be low pitched and seem to vibrate through both your bodies. He would, however, be able to have fairly “quiet” sex if he needed to and might also sometimes get a kick out of this too but the sound of him breathing heavily would be quite loud. Sex itself with Taehyung would usually be very noisy as we see him as being the ‘roughest’ in bed (read our kinky/adventurous list here) and there would be a lot of bodily fluids involved which would make everything echo more. He would be one to make the bed quiver when he fucked you/his girlfriend and the sound of the springs would also add to his excitement. When talking dirty, however, we see him as being more hushed, keeping his voice low. Of all the members, Taehyung would be the most aware of how loud he was being at any given time.

 

**3\. Jungkook**

Jungkook would be consistently moany and gaspy throughout sex/when receiving oral without really being aware or able to help it. His cries would come from his throat and he would only pause to lick his lips or let out a little gasp. As there would be a lot of strength behind when he fucked you/his girlfriend more roughly, the bed board would bang into the wall (something else he would be unaware of). This might leave a lot of complaints from the neighbours who would be likely to hear the banging sound.

 

**4\. RM**

Namjoon would very moany and grunty during sex but it would not be consistent throughout, he is more likely to let out exclamations every now and again. He would, however, try to stifle his cries a lot if he was trying to be more quiet by biting his lip or slowing you down. He would like to know that he was fully in control of this but there would be occasions when he wouldn’t be able to help himself. He would, however, enjoy allowing himself to be louder when he can and would often fuck you in the soundproof studio, loving to hear you being noisy too and not having to worry about anyone hearing and also knowing that you could hear how hot you were making him too. The sex itself would not usually be very loud, however, as we feel Namjoon would be more careful to make sure your bed/chair/whatever was more solid. There was also be less pelvic action as he fucked you than some of the other members (with him holding you closer to him), so your bodies would not be as noisy when they connected.

**5\. Jimin**

Jimin, of all the members, would make the highest pitched sounds in bed. He would be very breathy and whiny, letting out sounds from his throat when things became too intense for him. He would be quite aware of it but we also feel if you were trying to be quiet, he wouldn’t really be able to help himself from getting out the occasional whine. The sex itself would not be very noisy. We feel that sex with Jimin is always quite ‘clean’ compared to the other members, and he wouldn’t be one to thrust into you roughly. We feel there wouldn’t be many complaints from the neighbours.

 

**6\. Jin**

We feel that Jin is naturally fairly quiet but would also let out the occasional loud moan when things became intense. He would be quite whimpery and throaty, but these would come in short bursts. Throughout sex, you would mainly be focusing on the sound of his voice as he whispered compliments to you throughout, calling you ‘beautiful’ and his ‘princess’. The sex itself would also not be very noisy, mainly as he would usually hold you close to him and is generally very gentle.

 

**7\. Suga**

Yoongi would be naturally less quiet than the other members; while he would let out the occasional moan or whimper, you would usually only be hearing the sound of him breathing heavier. We feel with Yoongi, sounds would feel heightened and you would pay more attention to every sound he made (or you made together). He would often stifle his moans and cries against your skin; your neck, chest and crook of your shoulder would be his go to places, not because he needs to be quiet but because sex for him would be all about intimacy and skin to skin contact. His moans would often be low, purry and would sometimes sound a little frustrated; sending vibrations through your bodies. When he came, he would often make a choked, uneven gasp and muffle it against your body, both needing to be close to you during this vulnerable moment and wanting you to feel how much pleasure you had given him.


End file.
